Easy to love
by Pseudo-L
Summary: Antonio decided to go out and forget all his problems, he just didn't imagine what would happen next.


Antonio Lopez needed to go out, Kronos threaten to fire him again and now that Kotetsu had a new partner he rarely had time to get out and have a drink.  
Recently he had found new bar where he could go without having to deal with someone he knows. It's name was Adonis' Bar and it was a gay bar near his apartment. Antonio was bisexual but didn't reveal that fact to anyone since that could ruin his career as a hero, an he couldn't afford o lose his sponsors, unlike Nathan he doesn't have much money and could never be his own boss. Speaking of Nathan, the reason he was in that bar right now was finding some company and forget about his fellow hero. In the last year they became closer and Antonio noticed he was starting to develop feelings for Nathan. Romantic feelings. And that wasn't good news, he promised himself to never fall in love with a co-worker. And he was sure that those feeling are just one sided.  
The bar was full, which is natural since it is new and people are curious about it.  
He asked the bartender for a beer. The bartender winked at him and Antonio couldn't help but blush, he was shy and not used to any kind of flirting neither from woman or man, except for Nathan ass grabbing, fuck there he was thinking about Nathan again. He tried to behind the beer bottle but the bartender already saw him and smiled.

"Handsome, here have my number is you're interested. Would love to see what's under that jacket."  
Now that was new, a man giving him a compliment and his number, that never happened in all the years he had spent in Sternbild. Usually he drunk himself into oblivion and ended up finding himself in a cheap motel or at home next to someone that he didn't remember the name.  
He was about to say something when he felt someone groping his ass and almost jumped.

"Hi Tonio, I didn't expect seeing you here." Now that was a problem, why of all the bars in the city he had to find Nathan, of course he knew Nathan was gay but the chances of finding him were 1 in 15, not exactly high. Antonio's muscle tensed and he started to feel his hands sweaty.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked on impulse Antonio. That was a stupid question, it was natural to find a gay man on a gay bar. He was the one that shouldn't be there.  
"Honey, this bar is from a friend and I was invited to be here so why wouldn't I. I should be the one asking why are you here?"  
"Because ... I didn't feel like going to hero bar and I heard about this new place." Lied the hero. Stupid answer Antonio, there's like thousands of other bars on Sternbild.  
"I have to go, here keep the change." He paid the bartender and stormed into the dance floor trying to get out as fast as possible, and knowing Nathan like he knew, he was sure the other hero was following him.  
When he arrived at the car Nathan was already there (he did use the emergency exit), hands on his hips and a concerned look on his face. He didn't know what to say, maybe the best was to say the true. It could turn their friendship weird, that's for sure but he was tired of hiding and pretending nothing was going one every time he was with Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nathan. It is just that is so difficult to admit out loud, I am so afraid of what the other people would think. " fuck he was almost crying  
"Honey you can talk to me, I understand. "  
"No you don't! I am not you, I'm not confident like you. I am just a guy who is in risk to lose his job, who can tell anyone he is bisexual because of the sponsors and without a relationship in the last 10 years. And in love with someone who would prefer his ass over his face." Nathan was surprised, he never thought about that. He always thought Antonio was a normal straight macho latino, but maybe he was just stereotyping Antonio." I just there to have a nice fuck and forget about those feelings, that it."

Nathan didn't know what to say, he knew which interview the latino hero was talking about. It was a silly interview, the journalist asked him to say what he thought it was the best feature of each hero. The answer in the interview was just a joke, he said that Rock Bison best feature was his ass, but it was a joke, he never thought that Antonio would be offended.  
"Antonio, you are right we are no alike, but I can tell you one thing, the answer to that interview was a joke, I meant no harm, a way to say that your helmet didn't do you any favors." - Nathan's long fingers were now in the latino's face - "Your face is wonderful, and you are wonderful and if I didn't like you I wouldn't make this."  
Nathan kissed Antonio, whom was paralyzed by that action. He could only hope that it wasn't a joke, that Nathan really like him, his face, his personality and not only his rock hard butt. Antonio didn't react, he was too shocked.  
" What?! Didn't you Like it?" Antonio's face was red, he was so lost by all that, he didn't notice he wasn't kissing Nathan anymore.  
"No!"  
"You didn't like it?"  
"No, I did like it. I just wasn't expecting it, I never though..."  
"That I liked you?"  
"I always thought that all the flirting was a joke between friends"

" The ass groping was a little, especially at the beginning, but knowing you and talking to you made the deal. And I thought you were in love with Agnes and for sure didn't want to ruin our friendship so I decide not to make a move. I thought you were straight, you could have told me"  
"Oh." Antonio's face was red. "That was just an excuse because of Kotetsu. Sorry for never telling you, I never told anyone and was afraid that if I told you that other people could find out." It was true, he was afraid Nathan would tell someone, not on purpose of course. " You know all this talk is killing the mood a little" Nathan couldn't help but laugh.  
"~~~Antonio, you really know how to talk to a girl."

This time the latino started the kiss, putting his hands in each side of Nathan's face. his lips, they had a sweet cherry taste probably from the lipstick he was using.  
Who would have guessed that a single trip to get a random one night stand would end up so teary and emotional.


End file.
